


My annoying roommate

by satanvale



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Smut, Top Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Simon thinks that Baz is plotting but he is just thinking about how soft his roommate's lips look.He would have never thought to taste them.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 39





	My annoying roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a little bit nervous because even if I'm used to write fanfictions, this is my first fic for this fandom and for this ship. I had fun writing about Simon and Baz, so i might think to write other fics.  
> I hope you will enjoy it and thank you for reading it!

Annoying.

If he had to think about a word to describe his roommate, Baz would have said annoying. 

Simon Snow was the most annoying magician he had ever met and unfortunately, he shared a room with him since their first year. Everyone envied him, he shared the room with the chosen one, the Mage’s favorite student, but it was easy for them to say that. 

They didn’t have to share the room with someone who kept thinking he was plotting, even while he was sleeping, and who loved going around half naked after the shower. They didn’t have to share the room with the boy that he hated the most, the boy that he also loved. 

Because yes, he was in love with that annoying boy and he couldn’t help it. 

“What are you thinking about, Baz?” Simon suddenly asked him, interrupting his thoughts, a question that he knew actually meant “ What are you plotting, Baz?”. 

“ I was thinking about your lips, they look so soft and i’d literally kill someone to feel them on me” he wanted to say. 

“ Plotting, like always, Snow” was what he said. 

They were in the room, it was late, he didn’t know what time it was, exactly, but he could see the moon, it was a full one. He was laying on his bed, his long legs dangling out of it, while Simon, wearing nothing but the pants of his pajamas, nipples in the air, was eating on the bed some sweets that Penelope had given him. 

“So, you and Agatha” he suddenly exclaimed with a mouthful of food. 

He sighed, Simon really thought that there was something between him and the girl. He was gay, totally gay, he wanted to scream.

“ I’m not interested.”

“ But she is.”

“ Well she has taste, but i’m not.”

“Why? She’s nice and powerful and smart.”

“ Because i’m not interested.”

Because i love you. 

“ Mmmm, it’s strange.”

“What, Snow?”

“Everyone here likes her.”

“Well not me, now shut the fuck up and eat all your sweets till you get a stomachache.” 

He had just changed his position, giving his back to Simon, so he didn’t have to torture himself with that beautiful view that his roommate was, when he felt someone on his bed. 

“What are you doing, Snow? Get away from my bed!”

“ You’re lying!” 

He had to leave his bed, Simon had to stay away from his bed, especially if he was half-naked. 

“ What do you want to hear from me? Just tell me, so i will say it and you will leave this bed!” 

“ That you wanted to take her away from me!” 

He couldn’t help but laugh and he could feel Simon’s curious gaze on him. 

“ For being the chosen one, you’re pretty stupid, Snow.”

“ Why don’t you tell me the truth?”

“Go away!” 

“ No, i want to-”

He was tired and frustrated, and hungry. He grabbed Simon’s wrists and pushed him on the bed, rolling over him. 

“You want to know the truth, Snow? I’m gay, i’m fucking gay, i don’t like Agatha because she doesn’t have a cock to use to fuck me and because i’m already in love with someone else.”

“You’re in love?” 

He laughed. 

“ Are you really more shocked about the fact that I’m in love than about the fact that i told you i’m gay and in this moment you’re under me, in my bed, half naked?” 

“ With whom?” Simon asked, almost ignoring what he had just said. 

“ With someone.”

“ I want to know it because….”

“Because?” 

He was so beautiful, he wanted to kiss him so badly. 

Simon cupped his face with his warm hands and kissed him. 

Simon Snow, his enemy, the boy he loved, was kissing him. 

“ Because, i might be jealous” he exclaimed, interrupting the kiss. 

He had never seen Simon like that, his cheeks were red and he looked so embarrassed. 

“ If this is a joke, it’s not funny, Snow.” 

“ I’m telling the truth, Baz. You think i kiss other boys?”

“ I didn’t think you kissed boys!”

“Well because i never did it, i just kiss you, you’re the only boy i want to kiss.” 

“ We need to talk” 

Simon kissed him again, biting his lower lip. 

“ I agree, but maybe later” he whispered, his lips still on his mouth. 

He was kissing Simon Snow. The same Simon he dreamed about in his bed for so long and who now was exploring his body under his shirt. 

A few kisses and giggles later, he was wearing just his underwear that hardly hid his already hard cock. 

“So this is how it feels like” moaned Simon, when he sucked his neck. 

“ This is how pleasure feels like” he added, while Baz slipped a hand in his pant. 

“ Snow, no underwear? Really?” he asked, surprised, but aroused, when his hand touched the other’s cock. 

“ Are you complaining?” 

He started to stroke it, slowly, and at the first moan Simon let out, he smiled satisfied. 

“ Not all.” 

He could feel it, big, wet, warm in his hand and he loved Simon’s voice while he was beginning him to go harder. He kept moving his hand, even when the other started to move his hips as well, till he felt something sticky on his hand and Simon let out a last, loud, satisfied moan. 

“Are you dead?” he asked, when he realized Simon wasn’t moving. 

“ I’m enjoying the best orgasm of my life, or better of the night. So, you were saying, you like dicks, right?”

“ I think i just proved it, Snow.” 

“ No i meant...you like it….you know.”

“You just cum in my hand, don’t be shy now.”

“ In the ass.”

“ Yes, Snow.” 

“ Ok, great, then, turn around”

He laughed. 

“Wait, not that fast cowboy, you will hurt me, you know, this is not like doing it with a girl.”

“ Oh, right, then show me, please” 

Simon Snow just asked him to guide him to have sex with him, just that was enough to make him cum. 

“ Ok, open the drawer at your right”

“ Lube? I didn’t know you had lube in our room!” Simon said surprised, with the little bottle in his hand. 

“ You didn’t even know i was gay, so. Now, you have to...well prepare me.”

Simon looked confused at him. 

“ Do you trust me, Snow?”

He almost laughed at himself for that question, Snow trusting him. 

Simon leaned toward him and kissed him. 

“ I guess i do.” 

Feeling Simon’s eyes on him while he was getting naked made his heart beating so fast that he was afraid to have a heart attack. Could vampires have a heart attack? 

“ You’re staring”

“ I know, you’re beautiful, Baz.” 

Now it was his turn to blush and his face turned even redder when also Simon took his pants off and placed himself between his legs. 

“ Open the lube and spread some of it on your fingers” 

“ How many fingers?” 

He looked between his legs, with a smirk. 

“ I’d say three, but let’s start with one, it’s been a while since i put something there.”

“ Interesting, you will have t tell me more about you putting things there.”

“ Now, start with a finger and gently, i repeat Snow, gently, put it inside me.” 

He shivered when he felt Simon’s fingertip there, but for the pleasure. 

“ Like this?” he asked, while gently pushing the finger inside. 

It felt so good. 

“ I can say that you like it, from your face” Simon exclaimed, and he was right. 

“ The second one, please.” 

While adding the second finger he leaned to kiss him and he couldn’t help but moan on his lips. 

“ It’s strange, but i like it, Baz, i like feeling you like this around my fingers, i like seeing you like this” he whispered while adding a third finger. 

“ N-now, move them a little” he said, trying to catch his breath. 

He wanted to control himself, but as soon as he felt his fingers moving inside him, he lost it. He wanted more and he couldn’t help but moving his hips, looking for that more, for something deeper. 

“Snow, please.” 

“ Can i?” 

He nodded. 

When Simon took his fingers out, he whined. 

His fingers felt good, but feeling his cock slowly going inside, stretching him, was sending him to another world. 

“ Snow” he moaned, holding onto him. 

“ I’m inside you, you could at least call me Simon.” 

And he did it. He kept moaning his name while Simon thrusted in him, first with slow and almost delicate movements, till they both craved for more, till he wanted to feel him deeper and better and everything became rougher and faster. 

He would have never thought to find himself crying his roommate’s name while he was mercilessly fucking him, while the bed under them kept making weird and not very comforting sounds but he didn’t’ care. All he cared in that moment was that Simon was in him and his lips were softer than he imagined. 


End file.
